IMPRESIONES  Anécdota de Alice
by Milimoni
Summary: La relación de Alice y Jasper, no siempre es buena. Como toda pareja tienen sus problemas... Aquí un OneShot con el punto de vista de ella en una discusión con él. Espero que les guste... Puro amor.


"IMPRESIONES"

Se dice que las primeras impresiones son las que quedan, pero si me hubiera dejado guiar por la primera que tuve del que yo sabía que sería el amor de mi vida, lo hubiera dejado desde ese mismo instante.

Bueno, pero aquella no había sido la primera vez que lo había visto…De pronto, un día, desperté y ahí estaba: alto, rubio, con ojos de color miel al sol, y yo a su lado… Una visión de lo que sería mi futuro.

Me había sentado en aquel café por varias horas, esperando… Llegué a pensar que él no se aparecería. Ya estaba contrariada por la gran falla que significaba todo aquello… ¿Sería que me había equivocado? ¿Aquel galán de mi visión, era solo producto de mi imaginación?... No, no era posible. Y obstinadamente, seguía esperándolo.

De principio, en cuanto atravesó la puerta, me llamó la atención como a todos los parroquianos que ahí se encontraban… una reacción esperada, dado lo que era.

Pero, que si alguien lo hubiera visto con mayor detenimiento, se hubiera dado cuenta que iba horriblemente vestido, pero esperable dado que era un nómada: camisa azul, vaqueros desteñidos y rotos, impermeable largo y claro, algo desgastado.

Ese hombre necesitaba con urgencia alguien que lo ayudara con su guardarropa.

Me propuse hacerlo en persona.

En aquel café, me puse de pie, y me acerqué a él, para reclamarle lo que me había hecho esperar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver lo confundido que estaba, pero me contestó como supuse lo haría: como un perfecto caballero sureño.

Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista. Aunque este sentimiento no es suficiente.

Yo lo amé en cuanto lo vi, pero tratar de arreglar su estilo de vestir… eso sí que fue difícil.

Tenía costumbres muy arraigadas; como: vestir la misma prenda más de una vez, o no darle importancia a que cada una de ellas debe combinar entre sí.

Nuestra primera y única discusión al respecto fue justamente por este motivo.

Ambos queríamos una existencia tranquila, sin que tuviéramos que estar asesinando para poder subsistir, y yo había visto que lo lograríamos con una familia muy especial de nuestra especie, como era la de Carlisle Cullen. Ellos no se alimentaban de sangre humana, sino que de la de animales. Algo difícil de asimilar, pero que sabía que era una buena alternativa para él y para mí.

El día en que nos encontraríamos con aquella familia, yo le había comprado una tenida muy especial a él, pero se negaba terminantemente a ponérsela – algo común en aquel tiempo.

Ya estaba por darme por vencida, cuando se me ocurrió jugar mi última carta: los celos – que en nuestra especie es muy potente – y me resultó.

¿Dónde encontraría yo a alguien como él?... ¡Imposible!

Después de aquello, logré que hasta me acompañara de compras. Eso hasta que entramos a una tienda y me hizo pasar una tremenda vergüenza.

Mientras yo veía una gran cantidad de vestidos hermosos, él había ido a ver la ropa de hombre.

No sé en qué momento, entró a un probador y cuando salió, creí que me daría algo así como un ataque cardiaco, cosa imposible, pero que en ese momento no me hubiera parecido extraño… Salió de aquel probador vestido con: una camisa hawaiana, unos pantalones de terno, unas botas de montar y una gorra tejida.

Cuando me pude recuperar de aquel impacto, sólo atiné a gruñirle, mientras él me miraba con una cara de "yo no fui".

- Jasper, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte eso? – le pregunté en un siseo.

- Lo que ocurre es que quiero saber como me queda cada una de estas prendas… ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

- Malo, lo que se llama malo, no… Pero, por favor, no en una tienda donde me conocen… Si querías probarte las prendas, deberías haber esperado a llegar a la casa.

- Es que a la casa, solo me llevo lo que me quede bien… ¿Para qué voy a llevarme algo que no me va a servir?

- Ay, Jasper. De acuerdo, si no quieres acompañarme de compras, no lo hagas… Pero, si lo haces, no vuelvas a repetir esto, por favor.

Se acercó a darme un besito…

- Prometido – me contestó dibujando una hermosa sonrisa que venció todas mis protestas.

Después de aquella vez, prefiero ir de compras con Rosalie o Esme… Finalmente, ¿qué saben los hombres de moda?


End file.
